Peace and Plenty
by peachandbetty
Summary: Series of drabbles surrounding the peace-time lives of the Gundam Pilots. Various couples, mainly 1xR, some yaoi.
1. Vertigo

Hello,

I spend an awful lot of time at work writing random drabbles so I'm using this as a dumping ground.  
Overall, I'm rating these as M in case I decide to write anything of a more adult nature and dump it here.

Standard legal jargon applies.

Drabble 1 - Vertigo

Relena didn't know how she felt about the fact that at 22 years old, a taller, leaner Heero Yuy could throw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes, and did if he felt for even a second she may argue with his assessment of her current safety. 'Dignity means nothing to the dead,' he'd tell her. On the one hand, his silent but oh so obvious teasing over her lack of vertical progression over the years was becoming rather stale. On the other…there was something that appealed to her most primal nature when his intimidating form, heavy and solid, pressed into her, dominated her and drove her to bliss.

Indeed, she thought, a silver lining in every cloud.


	2. Around Her Little Finger

Drabble 2 - 1XR - Wrapped Around Her Finger

Standard Legal Jargon Applies  
_

Only two months into their delicate relationship, Heero quickly came to the conclusion that he would have to learn a lot of new things very quickly if it was to survive. For the most part, navigating his way through the intricacies of romantic partnership was common sense; treat her with respect, trust her completely and communicate everything, no matter how small.

But then there were the things that threw him up, down and sideways, things that had him spending almost inefficient amounts of time trying to figure out, to understand and execute effectively. He wanted, after all, to make this work having broken down and pieced back together his entire history and resultant insecurities to arrive at the one simple fact that he didn't want to live his life any other way.

She was mad at him, and from what his less-than-useful braided colleague him, that wasn't a good sign this early on. The so-called 'honeymoon' period should still be in effect. But…he didn't know, had not even a shred of an inkling, why this would be the case.

"It doesn't matter what you did or said or didn't do. Whether its justified or not, she has a reason to be angry. Accept it. Now, what counts, is how you handle it…"

Those were the parameters he'd been given. Vague as they were, he saw the sense in it. How a battle starts matters a lot less than how it ends. And so he found himself holding what was, probably, the most superfluously inane object he had ever spent good money on in the form of a tiny white teddy bear attached to a key ring. The administrative staff outside her office were giving him curious looks, the twitters of girlish delight putting him firmly on the edge of a tactical retreat to preserve his pride. He felt a heat in his cheeks he hadn't felt since their first kiss, but it was distinctly less enjoyable.

Before he could knock, the door opened and a harried Relena Darlian nearly bowled into him. The woman moved like a bolt, sometimes.

"Heero? I thought you'd be in Mauritania by now?" Her hair was out of place, and a light brown stain on her blouse told him she'd ran with her coffee this morning. She would be stressed...

He felt his blood pump harder in his chest, especially with their now enraptured audience in attendance, and tried to focus on her. The end goal.

"I asked another agent to take it for me. I didn't want to leave you angry." He realised at this point that he had no idea what he was going to say. So as always, when all else fails, he followed his instincts.

"I'm sorry. I don't want to be the reason you're upset. But I'm…this is new. To me. I need you to give me my parameters so I don't mess up. I don't want to mess up. So for now…"

He was babbling at this point, and he did the only thing he could think of, the one part of this that was actually planned, and held out the tiny bear in his palm.

She plucked it from him and dangled it before her eyes for a closer view, silent. He saw the beginning of moisture in her eyes and began to panic. How? He was certain that he'd trodden through this with the utmost care!

And then she laughed, a light, sing-song that never failed to make his heart skip. "You really are a _dork_, Agent Yuy."

Heero shifted on his feet uncomfortably at her sudden inexplicable mirth. He should have been more disgruntled with the accusation than he was, but her laughter made it palatable. Laughter wasn't anger, not by a long shot.

"I wasn't angry at you. I was angry at the Finance Minster. He was on the Bluetooth when you were trying to talk to me this morning."

Heero felt like he'd been doused with a bucket of cold water, and all too quickly afterwards the unpleasant heat in his cheeks returned with a vengeance. Not…at him?

He saw the handful of overtly entertained administrators huddling together and chuckling behind their hands, eyeing him up like an exotic feature at the zoo and the only thing he could think to do was _escape._

And as if by some psychic link only she seemed to possess, she pulled at his collar and dragged him bemused and only slightly humiliated into her office, wearing a smile that promised so much and twirling a little teddy key ring around her finger.


	3. Chevalier

Drabble 3 - Chevalier

Too many people had warned her, some subtle, some not so much, that in order to be content with a long-term relationship with Heero Yuy she would have to re-evaluate her expectations. They made some very good points. He was not raised to anticipate such a relationship in his lifetime, let alone how to navigate one. She was, for all intents and purposes, a happy mistake; she was the prize of a war he didn't expect to live through.

But Relena felt her expectations were on the mark. She couldn't quite picture Heero bringing her flowers or chocolates, or breakfast in bed (unless she was ill and he felt the need to force it upon her). She certainly couldn't picture him singing or dancing or getting down on one knee with a diamond. That wasn't him and anyone that wasn't him she had no interest in.

"What's this?" she questioned as she took the stack of manila folders from him. She'd wondered where that stack had gotten to.

"They've been sitting on your desk for two weeks. You should know," came his blunt reply.

She recognised them then, that same daunting stack that had been glaring at her from the corner of her vision for a couple of weeks now. It was April, a start to the new fiscal year and the exact time when everybody suddenly remembered they had expenses, and contracts and proposals to sign off before the audit office came knocking. A spiteful part of her wanted to send them back with a particularly strongly worded sticky note but that would be neither productive nor becoming of her character.

"I promise, I'll do them soon. This week even. Ironically, I need to get the Cabinet Minister to sign off on hiring a new PA and I'm only a one woman army."

"They're done. I forged your signature on those. These three are so poorly written I couldn't make them out." He held up another three folders and stacked them horizontally on top of the pile she was holding. "Come and eat."

Relena must have looked much like a goldfish for a moment but soon found her cheeks pulling into a smile.

"Thank you," she raised onto her tip toes, taking a quick glance across the hall for decency, before pressing her lips to his cheek.

As she came away she saw pink adorning the tips of his ears in a way only he could make look so endearing and her smile widened. "Let's eat out tonight, yes?"

At his stiff nod of consent she placed her newly autographed stack onto the empty PA's desk outside her office and linked her hand through his, a light gesture they only dared do with careful surveillance but one she knew he somehow appreciated more than any kiss or confession. It told him she was there, she was alive, she was his.

And they were wrong. Relena's expectations of romance from this man were far from repressed. They were grand and spoiled. He'd simply redefined romance.

A.N. Only Heero could make forging her signature romantic.


End file.
